Poetry for Avatar Lovers Only: by TheShadowlands
by TheShadowlands
Summary: These poems are inspired by the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The poems will highlight the various characters of the series and their feelings of events that unfold and guide them all to their destinies.
1. The Sea of My Destiny

Welcome to Poems from the Avatarworld. This thread will use poetic verse to highlight the thoughts and feelings of the various characters from the series Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character related to this series.**

This is a poem about Hakota as he pursues the Firenation navy in the open sea. There is a storm bringing high tides and heavy rain as Hakota and his men try to keep thier ships afloat. As the storm tries to consume his small vessels; Hakota begins to remember images of a differnent time.

**The Sea Of My Destiny:**

The waves push against our ships  
Like Posiden's mighty hand  
Unrelenting in his anger  
I hope Posiden understands

We countinue on our journey  
In ships made of wood, skin and bone  
Each man has resigned himself  
We may never see our homes

I look up toward the heavens  
Rain is falling from the sky  
The raindrops hiding my tears  
Building inside of my eyes

Concentrating on survival  
None of us wanting to die  
As I shout my orders  
Reflecting where my heart lies

I held my wife was in my arms  
Both our children by our side  
The sunset on the ocean  
Under frozen southern skies

Feeling the touch of my wife  
She would keep me warm all night  
Her smile just like the sunrise  
I would hunt with morning's light

Her life painfully ended  
By the children of the sun  
Other women were taken  
We know what these demons done

These are not men of honor  
Mistreating Earth women too  
This act is our defiance  
This is all that we could do

If I must die for something  
Let me die to set men free  
Let me face death with honor  
If that is my destiny

The rain and winds continue  
On a sea of frozen blue  
The sacrifices that I make  
My love, I make them for you

Hakota and his men survive the storm, but the memories of his past will flood his heart with sorrow until he is reunited again with his wife in eternity.


	2. The Other Half of the Sky

This is a poem about a question Aang has for his mentor; Monk Gyatso. Aang wants to know why the kindly Monk never married. Monk Gyatso answers the question in a circular and ambigous manner commonly found in the moral philosophy of Taoism. Let's see if Aang will understand the meaning of his Master's words?

Monk Gyatso To Aang...On The Other Half Of The Sky:

{Aang}  
Monk Gyatso I have a question, that is like a puzzle to me?  
Why did you not marry, or is there something I cannot see?  
You treat me like a Father, who gives good advice to a son  
But the truth of the matter is, little children, you have none

{Monk Gyatso}  
To live the aesthetic live of a Monk, you must meditate alone  
And deny yourself the pleasure of having a family and a home  
Never to know the touch of a woman, or to look into her eyes  
But let us not forget that Woman, is the other half of the sky

{Monk Gyatso}  
A man and woman are of the same nature and spirit you see?  
It's obvious, there's a difference in appearance and anatomy  
But beyond those differences, the truth appears, that is why  
For woman is equal to man, they are the other half of the sky

{Monk Gyatso}  
A woman can be soft like a flower or strong like a willow tree  
A woman should always be respected, not lied to or deceived  
Since I decided to live my life in the Air Temple, here on high  
I learned the female side of creation, the other half of the sky

{Monk Gyatso}  
But enough of the woman's virtures, this romantic talk of love  
Now put those thoughts behind you, look into the sky above  
Woman completes a man, the truth of the matter I can't hide  
Find the answer, when you learn of the other half of the sky

And as the wise Monk leaves his apprentice; Aang scratches his head, shrugs his shoulders and begins to play with the other boys at the Air Temple.


	3. The Flowers of Your Love

It is a poem in which Aunt Wu gives advice to her young niece Meng; who is sad that Aang did not have the feelings for her that she had for him. Picture this conversation just after Aang and his friends left after the episode..The fortuneteller.

**Aunt Wu to Meng...The Flowers Of Your Love:**

Come to your Aunt Wu my young child  
Let me wipe the tears from your eyes  
There's nothing to be ashamed of  
It's always sad when we say goodbye

I have known you since you were born  
And your feelings you can't disguise  
Your feelings for the airbender  
I can see romance in your eyes

This young man is the Avatar  
Saved us all from desolation  
He is different from all of us  
A spirit as old as creation

I know that you could not see that  
That boy is not your destiny  
Let me to read your fortune again  
I'll find out who is meant for thee

I throw the bones into the fire  
I'll make a prediction that's true  
Let us see just what will happen  
This destiny I give to you

A young man is like a flower  
And there are many kinds to pick  
But finding the perfect flower  
My dearest niece, that is the trick

Sometimes you may pick a flower  
But the flower does not pick you  
It hurts you so much you want to cry  
And there is nothing you can do

There are flowers that can't be picked  
And some will never have a home  
Let me tell you this my dear Meng  
You will never live life alone

So smile for me my little one  
There is something you must understand  
I predict that in the future  
A young flower will want your hand

Now Meng, leave the past behind you  
Like a wild flower fly in the wind  
Trust in the words of your Aunt Wu  
And you will fall in love again

Meng hugs were wise Aunt and knows that she means well. Meng excuses herself to go into her room. And still being a young girl, she must still release her feelings with tears.


	4. The Fruit Inside the Tree

The poem takes place in season 2 with Iroh and Zuko in the marketplace of Ba Sing Se. While they are shopping for food; Iroh wishes to use this event as a lesson in finding the right partner for his Nephew.

**Iroh to Prince Zuko...The Fruit Inside the Tree:**

Come with me my Nephew, let us explore the city of Ba Sing Se  
It's safer in the morning Zuko, rather than at the end of the day  
When we enter in the marketplace, leave the negotiations to me  
Now observe and learn this Nephew, just use your eyes and see

Notice the fruit that grows on the vine, very sweet to the taste  
Fruit is like a woman, the blemished ones are just like sour grapes  
A woman of virtue will never be found, in the company of these  
Never look for fruit in a barrel, the best fruit comes from the tree

When you love a woman, think of a flower, a secret you will know  
If you pour your love on her like water, that little flower will grow  
She will reciprocate her love to you, and a blossom she will bring  
But before you go that far Prince Zuko, you better give her a ring

Let us go Nephew, let us put this food together and make a stew  
I got this recipe from the tea shop, but I am not sure what to do?  
Remember what I said, carry these items and bring them in for me  
Now don't forget to wash them Zuko, I think I'll have a cup of tea

Zuko just shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes as he starts to wash the vegtables. Iroh starts to sing a love song and Zuko covers his eyes with his hand.


	5. So Deep Within You

This is a poem about forbidden passion. This is a poem about love for all the wrong reasons. This is a Zutara poem. In my world, Zutara is fire and water. And together that makes steam. Just like the nature of this poem. **Mature Subject Matter {Romantic Expression} Please Be Advised.**

**Prince Zuko about Katara....So Deep Within You:**

The dark emotions consume me, as I clinch my fists inside of my sheets  
Sweat is now building, when it comes to thoughts of her, I admit defeat  
Why does she torture me in my dreams, just what am I supposed to do?  
I want to discover the pleasure of your being, hidden so deep within you

Her lips are inviting, and those feminine curves of Katara's hips and thighs  
The beauty of Katara's face finds me, the look she has behind blue eyes  
I picture Katara above me, brown hair against my face, I wish it was true  
Wanting to feel the sensations of Katara's love, hidden so deep within you

I feel my body rise with expectations, wishing she was resting beside me  
I tremble with my imagination, and the consequences that emotions bring  
I breathe heavy and hard, the pressure inside my thoughts comes through  
Craving the passion touch of your body, I want to be so deep within you

I cover my face with my pillow, as if I could hide myself from all my shame  
I must stop dreaming of Katara, my thoughts of her are driving me insane  
In my dreams I confess my love for Katara, that is a reality I know is true  
Wanting to share the secrets of Katara's heart, hidden so deep within you

The thoughts of many sixteen year old males are not much different than those of Prince Zuko. In time, Prince Zuko will be able to better control his passions.


	6. They Just Slipped Through My Fingers

This is a Poem about Azula and her feeling about the events on the Day of Black Sun. In this Poem, Azula is as dark as the eclipse itself. But that is the nature of this Dark Princess of Fire.

**Azula to Herself....They Just Slipped Though My Fingers:**

Running down through corridors, follow behind my path  
Little do these fools know, they are falling into my trap  
When this eclipse is over, my vengence, they will feel  
And I will have The Avatar, his living spirit, I will steal

I let them think they have me, they look me in the eye  
Words are weapons, sharper than knives, so are my lies  
I amuse myself with their stupidity, as they waste time  
When this eclipse has ended, their spirits will all be mine

In the mist of the darkness, I summon the shadows there  
And as if it were magic, my Dai Le agents start to appear  
They are cold and ruthless, still no match for one like me  
And I signal for their attack, these agents, dark as can be

The enemy escapes me, but that will not be for very long  
They have left loved ones, and to me, they now belong  
I give pursuit in the air, but for now the beast is too fast  
If I was in closer range, I would kill it with a lightning blast

The Avatar will be mine, and I will break him with my hands  
He's just a boy, he might be more amusing if he was a man  
I'll take pleasure in killing him, but first I will watch him cry  
For my amusment, I'll make him first, watch his girlfriend die

And Azula means every word she says. She will also take pleasure that her Father will give her permission to murder her bother. The Day of Black Sun was a very good day for Azula.


	7. My Prince of the Sky

This is poem from Katara's point of view on her feelings about Aang. I am using a phrase I have used to describe Aang in the past. The Prince Of The Sky. It seems that this description best suits the Avatar for the purpose of this poem.

Katara about Aang...My Prince Of The Sky:

The clear waters rise up above my head in a swirling motion  
My bending powers are a gift from the moon and the ocean  
With a gesture, I make the waters move, either low or high  
I can turn water to ice, or make the water dance in the sky

I would not have fully realized this gift, if it was not for you  
The Avatar has become a part of my life, that I know is true  
He's as innocent as a child, but I can see the look in his eye  
I like to think of Aang romantically as The Prince of The Sky

I will not forget the day, when I thought that Aang had died  
He laid motionless inside my arms, and all I could do was cry  
I'm thankful that Aang returned to me, knowing he survived  
All that matters is to be in the arms of my Prince of The Sky

Aang is young, but he is daily growing into a wonderful man  
I hope to be there with him, for I know that he understands  
I have made my confession, you don't have to ask me why  
My heart belongs only to Aang, he is my Prince Of The Sky


	8. Love's Last Gift

This is another of the many stories that have been forgotten that happened around Omashu at the beginning of the war. Many have never heard of the story of a love that was stronger than war. A love that would stand alone in world driven by the mad ambition of others.

**Loves Last Gift:**

In the bright of a Spring morning, and the Sun is shining outside  
A young man comes to call his lover, he asks her to be his bride  
He is but a poor man, but he is honest and respected in this town  
She shares a smililar fate, and works hard to sew her wedding gown

Before he can tell her the words the she waited her whole life to hear  
Came word from a runner that skirmishers from the Firenation, drew near  
All the men were assembled and were instructed to fall into ranks  
Earthbenders in front, the rest could be heard running on sidewalk planks

The young man did not get to say the words that he wanted, time quickly slips  
To his young lover he could say nothing, and said farewell with his kiss  
He hurried to be with his Earthkingdom brothers, ready for the upcoming fight  
She watched him leave through the doorway, her eyes blinded by the Suns light

The Battle was fought in the outskirts of town, the madness of war raged all around  
Fire and Earth now fight to the death, for each inch of hallowed ground  
As the Sun is the sky watched without emotion, of the devastation to be found  
The fighting had moved on, to be reinitiated by the Firenation in some other town

The villagers ran out of their homes when they felt it was safe for them to go outside  
Women crying as they held dying husbands, children for their father's who have died  
The young woman finds in the blood stained ground her lover, the light has left his eyes  
Why did this war had to happen? Why must the innocent must pay with their lives?

Clenched in the young mans his hand, was something meant only for the hand of his true love  
A simple ring of Gold, crudely made with little detail to indicate it was of little value or worth  
She put the ring on her finger as she cried over her fallen lover, on the cold and blood stained earth  
No words that to describe the young womans sorrow, who holds her young lover who has died

A noise startled her, she looked up and saw a Yu Yan archer, who has her now in his sights  
With a cold heart and damnation tatooed on his face, releases his deadly projectile device  
The arrow is released and pierces the woman, who now lies dead at her lovers side  
The echoes of those who are left behind, cry out to the empty and motionless sky

Later that day, both lovers were dressed in wedding attire and buried together that night  
It was agreed that they should be married, torches burned to provide the glowing light  
They were given sacred marriage rites, the two lovers were placed in final rest together, side by side  
She wore her gown and Love's Last Gift on her finger, sleeping in eternity...as husband and wife


	9. Memory of the Camps

This is poem inspired by actual events that occured when Allied soldiers liberated Nazi concentration camps at the end of the Second World War. Over 11 million people were murdered in Nazi death camps. Six million Jews and about 5 million Slavs, Gypsies, Political Prisoners, Homosexuals, and Germans with birth defects. For artisic purposes, the poem has been placed into the Avatar world and the 100 year conflict between the cruel Firenation and those of the Earthkingdom. **MATURE SUBJECT MATTER...PLEASED BE ADVISED:**

**Memory of the Camps:**

An old man lay dying, as his wife and children put cold compresses on his head  
His children with heads bowed in quiet respect, as his wife sits next to the bed  
His voice is as weak as the setting sun, as he blesses each child in succession  
When he is finished, he calls them to come closer, to hear his dying confession

Listen to my words carefully, I may never have the chance to say them again  
Always love and support eachother, for if one fails, all of you will fail in the end  
Let me share with you my secret, one that still weighs very heavy in my heart  
He is transformed into a younger mans clothes, the dying man begins to start

I hated my childhood, I suffered poverty and starvation, most of my young life  
Scorned and humiliated, for children like myself, the victim of cruelity and strife  
The son of a man's lust for passion, like the bottom of a wine barrel, the dregs  
Who had made love to with a woman, a woman who should've closed her legs

I lived my youth as a begger, hold out my hand to disintereted eyes, no relief  
Learned at a young age how to steal, looking for opportunity, a head like a thief  
I remember my first encounter with the Firenation, a man they held and shooked  
People standing and crying to heaven, as the Firenation burned all of their books

Their existence now erased, I hid near a dungheap, others got caught by mistake  
The men were first tortured, forced to watch their women get beaten and raped  
I ran with intensity, like an animal being hunted, I was a coward, so afraid to die  
I'll never forget the agonizing sound, of violated women, the sounds of their cries

I swore an oath that I would fight these monsters, that I would put them to death  
As I became a soldier for my King, I would fight the enemy with my very last breath  
With no family or lover left behind, I war the green uniform and marched off to war  
To experience the dark side of humanity, with my own eyes, to witness this horror

From the wooded forests of Sheng Tao; I was educated in the art of lawless murder  
We came from different worlds, an eclectic group of men, including, sheep herders  
All of us together were all held by one single passion, run this enemy from our land  
I have wounds and scars that never healed, children what I say; please understand

There are reasons a man should go to war, not only because of vengence or hate  
Sometimes it is to end the oppression of others, in this case, that became my fate  
I found myself a liberator, to those who were taken captive, those few who survived  
We found them in wretched filth, it is a place where the innocent, were sent to die

Outside the borders of the Sheng Tao forest, we heard there was a place of death  
A slaughter house were people disppeared forever, smells of decay filled our breath  
Something inhuman was in existence, rivers of red earth and blood stained out feet  
None of us were ready for what we saw, the living dead in human form did we meet

Skeletons of women and children, with hollowed out faces, and empty holes for eyes  
With no emotion left on their faces, they suffered so much, they forgot, how to cry  
The smell of their filth attracts aggressive flies, so weak they barely open their hands  
Tears of anger burned in my eyes, I was a begger once, their gestures, I understand

These survivors told us of their treatment, they were sadisically tortured, to death  
The guards seemed to take pleasure in brutalizing women physically, leaving little left  
Unimaginable violations against a womans flesh, made to work, for no reason why  
Except to measure attrition, watching human deprevation, until they fell and died

Some of the guards were captured, others ran into the forest, hoping they'll survive  
The soldiers that were captured, were so brutally tortured, begging to be left to die  
I lost any sense of morality and participated in what could be viewed as a war crime  
The spirits of perdition are unleashed, and with pleasure we killed the Firenation slime

I enjoyed every minute of their suffering, it was nothing what the victims had faced  
Dehumanized to nothing more than an animal, with the enemies souls, we laid waste  
The haunting sounds of those, that were once human, still sound strongly in my ear  
A woman fell at my feet, as I kneeled to cradle her, I said do not be afraid, I am here

We gave these people all of our provisions, some ate too hurriedly, they sadly died  
It was a shock to their bodies, what could we do but answer their angushed cries?  
We spent an evening at the camp, and carried the weak and broken bodies outside  
Those who could walk, followed us without saying a work, not knowing they survived

Runners were sent ahead and wooden carts returned to take the living to another site  
I still have nightmares of those camps and the atrocities I committed, but it was right  
Two years had passed, I saw her again, the one who fell at my feet, we talked about life  
We married soon afterwood, she is your mother, the survivor who later became my wife

Your Mother has given to me redemption, for all the wrong in this world I've ever done  
In the sunset of my life, your Mother's smile to me is still the smile of the Morning Sun  
Forgive me if I ever wronged you, only your love gave me a reason, to justify my birth  
Hold my hand one last time, I must leave you now, I surrender my spirit, to the earth

In a quiet procession, a family take solace in the fact that their father was redeemed  
He suffered in his early childhood, and cursed his existance, but life is never as it seems  
He fought in the war and the blood of the enemy, could never be washed from his hands  
But in his final confession, his children came to realize that their father, was a good man

He is given back to the earth, to rest in eternal sleep, cradled again, in her loving arms  
He saved innocent people who were chosen for elimination, he protected them from harm  
As a soft drizzle begins to fall on the earth below, the winds become so cold and damp  
A widow cries for her husband, her tears fall like raindrops, as she remembers the camps

There are times when it is necessary to fight evil in this world. Even if it means going to war. Ideologies of hate, like those of the National Socialists, must always be confronted and never to be allowed to harm innocent people again.


	10. The Dreams That Will Never Come True

This is a story about love and sacrifice. Picture a woman who loves her child very much and has sacrificed, to give him the best that she can. As he grows to adulthood, he is conscripted into the military and has Mother must deal with him serving in the war. This is her story.

**The Dreams That Will Never Come True:**

Hear my love song to you, as I hold you in my arms, in the night  
I kiss you, with much love, on your cheek, time to say goodnight  
I look down at you with the eyes of a Mother, holding her son  
Let me cradle you in my arms, sleep now, for my song is sung

_Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mothers breast  
Know that I will always love you, my little one  
Sleep, my baby...have your rest_

You, my beautiful son are the most important person in my life  
I loved you, the moment I conceived you, as your Father's wife  
And for nine long months, You lived within me, both day and night  
And I have done all that I can, to give to you, a good, honest life

I share with you, the Joy and the tears, that come from this life  
Hoping that your life will turn out better than mine, of toil and strife  
To grow up strong and find yourself a good woman, to be your wife  
And to your live with her for eternity, grandchildren would be a delight

As the years go by, and you grow, I see that you are taller than me  
You work hard in the fields, if only an education was meant for thee?  
I am proud of you son, please know that for me, it's hard to understand  
That the child who would fall asleep in my arms, has now become a man

You are a very good son to me, and you honor both your Father and I  
Seeing you grow up my son, so quickly, often makes me want to cry  
For I live in you and you live inside of me, that is the way life is to be  
But now I get a notification, that the military is taking you, away from me

The edict is said to be the true and sacred words of the Firelord himself  
Calling that all young men of age must, do their duty, and go off to help  
In the war that will bring peace and stability to our gentle people in time  
To eliminate those liars of Air, Sea, and Earth, who hate us and despise

My young son, who I held in my arms, is called to the service of our Nation  
I will not find under circumstances like this, any type of reason for celebration  
Instead, I sit alone thinking of my sons welfare, in a deep state of frustration  
My husband and I are there wave a tearful goodbye, to my son at the station

Every day and night I worry, and pray to the Spirits, that my Son, is alright  
I light candles at the Temple, and try to make it there, whether it's day or night  
And for the months, that he has been gone, each night just before I sleep  
I sing my little song to him, with empty arms and my closed eyes, start to weep

_Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mothers breast  
Know that I will always love you, my little one  
Sleep my child...have your rest_

In the morning, the sad news came and how this woman's young son, had died  
Upon recieving the notification, she said nothing, she fell to her knees and cried  
Having to be held by the Firenation courier, who give the woman this awful news  
He tried his best to console her emotions, for what else was the messenger to do?

My heart has been torn out of my breast, the most important part of me has died  
As look down upon the remains of my young child, I taste the bitter tears, that I cry  
Why are the Spirits so cruel? I would have given my life for his, if only they asked  
But now a parent must bury their child, I prayed I never would have to do this task

The coins were layed on the deceased soldiers eyes, for his journey to the Spirit World  
And as his body was creamated, the sounds of a Mothers hysteria could still be heard  
After the ceremony was over, and the embers were cooled, the Mother went to fire  
Her hands digging into the ashes, trying to find the remains of her son, in the funeral pyre

Her family came to take the Mother home, her only son was dead, and she was still alive  
Time has passed, and so has her husband, as the lonely Widow sits alone now and cries  
She is taken care of by relatives, her will and mind are gone, she is at the end, of her life  
It is said in the village where the old Widow lives, that they can still hear, her sad lullaby  
_  
Rest in my arms, my beautiful son  
As you sleep on your Mother's breast  
Know that I will always love you my little one  
Sleep my baby...have your rest_

The relatives, found her one Morning, motionless as the eternal quiet that comes before dawn  
Her life on this earth has ended, and her valuables are collected and sold, life still has to go on  
Clutched in her lifeless arms, held with such tenderness, her surviving relatives, did come to find  
The childrens clothing that once belonged to her young son, as the Morning Sun began to shine

This Fouth of July, take a moment and think about the Families who have laid their children on the alter of freedom. We must not forget their sacrifice.


	11. Waiting For The Sun

This is a dark poem dealing with the Psychology of different villagers; who all know they are going to die. How do men, women and children resign themselves to such a fate? It is an answer that I hope, none of us will ever have to find out. **WARNING...MATURE SUBJECT MATTER! PLEASE BE ADVISED!**

**Waiting For The Sun:**

Night has come to our village, winds blow against the lanterns and are cold and indifferent to our story  
Our lives will be forfeit in the morning, for we will all be killed in celebration, given to the Firelords glory  
As night came, and it was such a night that one knew that human eyes would not witness it and survive  
All of us in our village are making our final preparations, in our own way, knowing that we are going to die

As I sharpened my spear for the final time, I look up to the black veil, covered with stars, called the sky  
In the distance, the sounds of the enemy can be heard, we are surrounded, they laugh while children cry  
The fires of the enemy camp send a chilling message, as our people pray that the night, will never end  
With hate filled eyes, I look across the distance, then thinking of those that I will give my life to defend

I think of the Fathers, who have their hands scarred and calloused, toiling to bring food from the earth  
They work in the manner like their fathers before, now they ask themselves, what was my labor worth?  
They try to reconcile themselves to their families, blaming their selfishness, in what needed to be done  
Instead of being with their children, to love them and watch them grow, they toiled under the hot Sun

I think of the Mothers, who at this moment, light the cooking fires, who prepare food with loving care  
Quiet and methodical, they move about, trying not to think of the sunrise, grooming their childrens hair  
Smiling with rain soaked eyes, holding their precious treasures, wishing that it would never become light  
If you knew that your children were to be murdered tomorrow, would you not give them a meal tonight?

I think of the small children, many too young to even begin to understand the cruel nature of hate  
They know not why their parents are crying, it's better for them to stay innocent, not to learn their fate  
How do explain to a child, that there are people who don't believe that they deserve the right to live  
How does a parent say to their child, they should know compassion, how does a child learn to forgive?

I think of the young men of our village, who will never know the touch of intimacy and a woman's love  
For they resign themselves as sacrifice to the enemy, the winds blow colder in the night skies above  
In a futile effort, they will fight bravely as free men, knowing full well that in the end, they will all die  
They will be spared from the horrific sounds, of brutalized women, and the collective sound of their cries

I think of the young women, many who are resigned to commit suicide, rather than be defiled by men  
Who will only pour upon their flowers the filth of their hatred, and when they are finished, do it again  
Some have already drowned themselves in the river, as they float away like a leaf, fallen from a tree  
I can only pray they will find a better future there, as the river carries these children away to the sea

I hear the song of a young woman who is called Ling; as she sadly plays on her pika, a painful song  
She holds her instrument like she would hold a lover, her hair is black to her shoulder, silky and long  
It is as if the pika was crying with Ling, her lonely tears fall like raindrops, they puddle on the ground  
Never have I heard such a beautiful song, Ling's face shows only sorrow, a requiem of tearful sounds

I can see in the distance, young lovers; who promise their partners that they will be reunited again  
Kissing eachothers tears as they fall, wanting only to be be together, as they face their tearful end  
Some give themselves up to passion, curiosity of the flesh and knowledge forbidden, comes to mind  
For if you are to perish at sunrise, would you not want to be in your lovers arms, for one last time?

The elderly light candles and place them on the ground in the ancient ways as is custom and right  
One can hear their mournful cries as well as their lamentations, prayers and weeping, into the night  
The experience of grief of a people without hope, as abandon, fear and despair, now join together  
The time for meditation ends as reason dissoves into tumult, thoughts of eternity of living forever

Dawn came to us like a betrayer; is if the Sun rose as an ally of our enemies, giving to them it's light  
Families huddle together in wooden homes, one can feel the enemies shadow emerging from the night  
I bow to say my final prayers that all of us who are to die go quickly, let the will of the Spirits be done  
The enemy is upon us, I hear war drums and women crying, for the enemy too was Waiting for the Sun

And the sounds of human cruelity could be heard in the distance, and soon the memory of these peoples existense will be forgotten. Except for those of you who bear witness to what has happened here. The sad reality is that stories like this still happen in our world today. Dedicated to those who have suffered and have died at the hands of those who know nothing of love or compassion for their fellow human being.


	12. The Firewitch

This is a secret possibility within the Firenation that they use the "dark magic" as a way to maintain thier power. Here the Firelord has a secret alliance with a haggard old woman who is simply called...

**The Firewitch: **

In darkened corner with candlelight  
The aged woman conspires  
Speaking words in ancient tongue  
She lights forbidden fires

Her intentions caress the darkness  
Her blackened heart does sing  
The visions of the Firewitch  
What dark curses does she bring?

The rusted chains of stoney rooms  
The potions that she makes  
She chose the way of Perdition  
She worships the evil Snake

She schemes to bring forth nightmare  
The black arts posess her being  
The Pagan way of Firewitch  
Its the Devils song she sings

Summoned by the Firelord  
The black witch starts her dance  
Speaking words of Blasphemy  
She falls into a trance

She tells the Dark Lord of the Fire  
Of a prophecy untold  
Of a child who will face the fire  
He must be killed...his body cold

He comes from lands of Mountains  
Kill the Air people the woman sings  
These are the words of the Firewitch  
To the throne of the Fire King

Her blackened spirit listens  
To the seductive words of Koh  
He shares with her his wisdom  
Destroy the Mortals....souls

And in this darkened chasm  
The evil mistress works  
To conjure up more venom  
In distain for life she smirks

The cackle of the buring fire  
In occultish tongue she chants  
Her passion for the Snake  
A wicked dark romance

One day she will face Judgement  
For all the pain she brings  
When damnation comes to the Firewitch  
To end her evil Spirit dreams

Beware of the dark corners within the Avatar world. For dark consequences may be waiting for you.


	13. The Fire That Burns In Me

When writng Zutara poems; I allow myself the freedom to present Prince Zuko with a greater depth of passion. This poem is reflective of the way many young men **dream about women they desire**. In this case, the object of Zuko's desire is Katara.

Prince Zuko to Himself...The Fire That Burns In Me:

The sun rises like a jealous lover, red and menacing in the sky  
Disturbing me from a wicked dream, of a woman and one, as I  
We're sharing in moments of mad passion, this woman and me  
But she wears the blue of the Water Tribe, who could this be?

In my dream, rain is pouring like hot candle wax, on my chest  
I hold her body close now, feeling the soft touch of her breast  
Wanting to show with her, things only a man and woman know  
In an exchange of sensation, hearing the sounds of her moans

The rain falling now feels like drops of sweat, I look in her eyes  
My hands discovering her body, my fingers touching her thighs  
We draw close together, like the way a river, flows to the sea  
The rain is falling and her body responds, she lay on top of me

The sun is like a vengeful woman, knowning her lover deceives  
The one she cares for has betrayed her, to fill his selfish needs  
My emotions are like a broken compass, I'm lost in a raging sea  
Will she pour all of her hated, like molten lava all over me?


	14. Impressions of Sokka's Kiss

This is a poem that requires imagination. What did Suki feel when she and Sokka shared a kiss at the Serpent's Pass? This poem tries to explain those feelings from Suki's point of view.

Impressions of Sokka's Deep Kiss...By Suki:

I close my eyes, to feel the touch of you caress my face  
And I focus only on the sensations as your fingers trace  
Slowly around my eyes, nose, cheeks, and then my lips  
I feel your hand behind my head, as you lean over to kiss

I feel a sea of emotion pour on my body, like the ocean tide  
Drowning me deep inside your passion, feelings, I can't hide  
A flush of fever follows, my body feels hot, yet it's just right  
As my temperature is elevated, intensity increases, so do I

Our mouths open wider, I can feel you touching, probing me  
I don't want this to end, I've never kissed like this, you see  
Pressing even harder, your moistened lips, now capture mine  
I have lost track of everything, except for this moment of time

My body feels a quiver, I'm shaking in anticipation, I cannot hide  
His arms press me close to him, his inner touch, still on my mind  
When he finally releases me, I feel lightheaded, I'll remember this  
I now know the deep sensation of sharing a open mouthed kiss


	15. Smellerbee About the Loss of Jet

It is unknown if Smellerbee was in love with Jet. But it was made very clear that she had a strong affection for him. Losing a friend and a mentor has caused Smellerbee to reflect on the past, when Jet was alive...and the world seemed less complicated. For my dear friend {and fellow writer at }...**MistressofDawn**.

**Smellerbee about the loss of Jet:**

I still miss you Jet, are were always so kind, and I grieve  
You showed me, my potential, saw the girl inside of me  
I never had to worry, that you would not take my side  
But now I'm lost and sorry, knowing the manner you died

The Summer winds are blowing, your favorite time of year  
How we fought the Firenation, in a treehouse fortress here  
But now this forest is quiet, for you voice can no more speak  
And the feeling I have of inadequacy, makes me feel so weak

We take made ourselves into exiles, both Longshot and me  
And we have tasted the blood of war, fighting now to be free  
And now we are being hunted, by Princess Azula and the Dai Li  
If they get their hands on us, it is death for Longshot and me

Jet, I wish you peace, for you never could enjoy it down here  
And if you are listening, I still feel your presence, still very near  
But I make to you dear Jet, a promise, if I am able to survive  
That the love for you inside of me, will comfort me when I cry

Forgive me when I tell you, that I give Longshot my heart  
We have shared so much together, and Jet, we are apart  
Know that I will not forget you, as I start a brand new life  
For when this terrible war is over, I will be Longshot's wife


	16. The Fire Flowers Have Awakened

I have written a poem about a cruel woman who serves the **Spirit-taker Koh.** In Greek, her name is **PONEROS**or {evil one} but to the rest of us; she is simply known as The Firewitch. In this poem, Poneros is given the wicked task, that will prepare the way for the 100 year war of genocide to begin. **MATURE SUBJECT MATTER {graphic language descriptions} PLEASE BE ADVISED...**

**The Fire Flowers Have Awaken... A Story About The Firewitch: **

A cold wind blows against the forbidden hills, where the Demon woman resides  
Leafless trees like skeletal fingers, point in judgment, up the to the empty sky  
Her name is Poneros, as it is spoken, in the ancient tongues of a different time  
She is The Firewitch, who lives in the mountain, where the sun will never shine

Only those who have no value for their own lives, enter into this ominous place  
Where rotting corpses of the dead, have only this in common, they have no face  
The winds bring Poneros a message, that soon her Master and lover will arrive  
She waits for her Master with wicked anticipation, she knows someone must die

She has given her soul to Perdition, and serves her Master, the Spirit-taker Koh  
Who has shared with her His Dark magic, and all the knowledge that she knows  
In a cave deep inside the face of this mountain, the smell of brimstone emerges  
It is the Dark creature, who breathes so heavily, who comes with wicked urges

This creature of the Spirit World, amuses itself with the tribulation of humankind  
And Koh whispers words into the ear of Poneros, they are of one body and mind  
His appendages wrap around her, caressing the flower that awakens her desire  
As they fornicate, Koh pours his dark passion in her, inside Poneros feels Koh's fire

Poneros moans and cries out like a whore who pretends that this is her first time  
In obscene copulation, Koh thrusts into her madly, his ooze pours like thick slime  
When Koh is finished giving Poneros his fluids, he rises and takes her by the hand  
Poneros falls onto her knees to worship Koh, he is not beast, god, or even a man

You've given to me your dark passion, I can still feel your passion between my legs  
The pleasure that it gives to me, thank you my Master and lover, on my knees I beg  
What is your bidding that will bring to you satisfaction, and the carnage of death?  
I am listening my Master and lover, consume me with the words from your breath

Koh speaks from many faces, from those he has taken the time and pleasure to kill  
His words are spoken to Poneros in a silent calm, as Koh explains his mind and will  
War is coming to the world of mortal men, from Lahaina, or the children of Cruel Sun  
Under the disguise of friendship, the Firelord Sozin begs for his request to be done

I have visited him in his dreams and told him of the prophecy of the comet to come  
That will give rise to the Firenation, and under a banner of fire, the war will be won  
Use the magic that I have given to you from my passion, and to create a dark spell  
Let the world of mortals fall into damnation, let it be consumed, by the fires of hell

With a sharp dagger in hand, Poneros draws blood, from the nipple of her breast  
Smearing it all over her face and her body, and caressing it all over her bare chest  
She speaks the blasphemies of the forbidden magic, her face has the look of death  
Her skin becomes alabaster, as her eyes fade, she unleashes the Dragons breath

In ancient tongues she speaks the words, as her wicked body levitates in the cave  
Spastic in movement, her contorted face, spits out all the fluid, that her lover gave  
Poneros' body shakes wildly, like a dying animal, on the dirt floor in the hidden lair  
She craws like a beast on all fours, and in her madness, pulls out some of her hair

She takes the bloody dagger into her hand, and stabs a scroll of the Earthkingdom  
Blood pours from the dagger, spreading like a cancer, on what this will bring them  
Poneros is in a trance state, when the words of her actions are painfully described  
How the war will be fought, with the ultimate goals that the innocent won't survive

Let the rage of war, like a pestilence sweep across the lands of the people of earth  
Let the Firenation become like locusts to a wheat field, not to allow the land rebirth  
Let the violated women of the earthkingdom, carry the seed of the enemies desire  
Let this world burn into oblivion, and give power to the nation that worships the fire

Let the poison words of Firenation Propaganda, become the instrument of false truth  
Let the offspring of the violated women in the colonies, become the Firenation youth  
Let the leaders of the other three nations, bow to the will, of the children of the Sun  
Let those who defy my Masters will, perish from this world, let Koh's plans be done

Let the Fire Flowers spread like a poison, and let it contaminate the face of the world  
Let the Sun turn red like the rivers of blood, and stain the faces of every boy and girl  
Let the Spirit-taker feed on the flesh of those who fall, and may Koh enjoy the taste  
Let the nefarious circle of hated and retribution, lay all these mortal souls, to waste

Poneros body shakes from her convulsions, her Master delights in what she has said  
Let the blood of the victims, flow like a river and let her Master collect from the dead  
As the Firenation fleet prepares to set sail, an ominous wind blows angerly in the sky  
It is a sign of good fortune, on the other side of the ocean, the innocent wait to die

And the blood of the innocent has overflowed from the cup that Koh drinks from; the taste to the creature is intoxicating and sweet.


	17. Mai to Herself

Once again the evening brings comfort to Lady Mai. Because in her lonely sorrow, this is where she prefers to be. Imagine this poem taking place between season 2 and season 3.

Mai to Herself:

I feel like the Sun and the stars have fallen into the sea  
With the reality of confusion, depression is now upon me  
Something inside of me is dying, I don't know what to do  
These are the consequences of falling in love with you

Like a dying bird with broken wings, I spiral to the ground  
This is how I feel, so isolated, when no one else is around  
I'm wondering what it would be like to feel complete again  
This is what I'm reduced to, longing for my lover and friend

If only I could see tomorrow, if only tomorrow could find me  
There maybe hope of a future, as the Sun rises from the sea  
As long as I chain myself to my past, that of Zuko's memory  
There is nothing on this earth that I can do, to set myself free

As the evening loses color, I lose myself to the colors of night  
And the darkeness suits me now, when once my life was bright  
I wonder Prince Zuko, have you found a new lover to replace me?  
While I struggle with my broken heart living in emotional poverty?

Mai knows that in the morning, she will wake up alone again.


	18. The Princess of the Moon

This is a poem about dreams. Again, Sokka finds himself dreaming of Princess Yue. He will never forget how she sacrificed herself for her people of the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka somehow feels guilt about Yue's passing, even though there was nothing that he could do to save her. But this dream is not about regretful memories, it is about the passion that they never had the chance to share.

**Sokka about Yue...The Princess Of The Moon**

Again my lover finds me, when I am in the realm of sleep  
To share with me her love, her memories I'll forever keep  
Like an angel of light, she appears to illuminate my room  
She is no ordinary angel, she is the Princess of the moon

Her hair long and white, like water from a Winter stream  
Flowing all around her, her eyes like the tides of the sea  
Her face is a gift from the spirits, as beautiful as can be  
In the dark hours of the night, Yue has returned for me

Sharing our passion, we never had in the physical world  
I give to her all my love, Yue was always a wonderful girl  
I feel our two bodies sharing expression, trying to be one  
Experiencing the secret of intimacy, till the rise of the sun

I feel her kiss me as she leaves, the moisture from her lips  
In my dreams she was my woman tonight, Yue I will miss  
The sun rises as if to taunt me, so where did my lover go?  
The answer to that question is one that I will never know

And under the fading shadows of the predawn skies, a young man who lost his first lover forever, wipes heavy tears from his eyes


	19. Zutara Dreams

It has been argued countless times by Philosophers and Psychologists that the human mind is capable of many things. This duality of the mind can appear to us in our sleep, when our defenses are down. This is a poem about Prince Zuko; a young man of sixteen having male dreams about Katara. In reality, he would not think of her in such ways, but when he is asleep, Zuko cannot defend his thoughts. This is one of those dreams. **Mature Subject Matter {Romantic Expression} Please Be Advised.**

**Prince Zuko about Katara...Zutara Dreams:**

Dreaming of a woman, the way a man would dream  
As I look into her eyes, like blue crystal of a stream  
I wrap my arms around her, we slowly start to kiss  
My heart is beating faster, I always dream like this

My fingers in her hair, I kiss her neck and shoulder  
As I kiss her very gently, I wish that she was older  
She rests her head against me, on my naked chest  
My fingertips explore the soft feeling of her breasts

Her kisses splash like raindrops, falling from the sky  
She knows what is coming, I can see it in her eyes  
She gives herself to me, not with words, but a kiss  
As I seize my opportunity, the moment I can't miss

Our bodies become one, the movements of the sea  
I become part of her, and she becomes part of me  
I release in her my love, she releases hers with mine  
I dream of romantic passion, I lose all sense of time

And in the morning I awaken, as I find myself alone  
I wake up in a cold sweat, hitting my pillow, I moan  
I can't dream of Katara, in this manner every night  
I want her, but I will respect her and treat her right

Again, thought and action are two different things. And remember, the concept of Zutara is based on the notion of forbidden passion. This is why Zutara defies canon.


	20. The Nightingale

This poem is based of a true story of a Gypsy family in World War II. They were persecuted by the Nazi party and in order to survive in Eastern Europe, some women did whatever they had to to survive. I put the story into poetic verse and changed it to be a story from the occupied territories controlled by the Firenation.  
**Mature Subject Matter {Descriptive Language} Please Be Advised.**

**The Nightingale:**

When the news of my Father's death came, tears fell from my mothers eyes  
How would my Mother take care of the family, now that my Father has died?  
I am too young to work in labor, and there was nothing anyone else could do  
Mother made her decision, I wish there was another option she could choose

My family was on the verge of starvation, in the occupied territories we live  
I'd beg on the streets for money, but there was very little people could give  
My Mother knew that as a woman, she had something she could offer a man  
All that she has to offer was her body, something I could never understand

My Mother wears painted colors, around both eyes, down her arms and face  
She dances each night for money, around the fire her movements take place  
I hate the look in the other mens eyes, as they watch my mother move around  
They stare or make rude comments, she dances as they lay their money down

The hypnotic smoke from the burning fire, rises up to find the face of the sky  
My Mother continues dancing, the music and the laughter, the hour passes by  
The wine that these wicked men drink, they shout and beat upon their chests  
Drunken soldier tear the kimono from my Mother, exposing my mothers breasts

The sensual movements from her body, bring arousal to the other mens eyes  
I realize she does this to feed my family, I feel so humiliated that I could cry  
What would Father think, knowing that my Mother has been reduced to this?  
Being fondled by Firenation soldiers, touching her all over, paying for her kiss?

They call her the nightingale, as Mother dances with the shadows of the night  
Sometimes my Mother does not come home in the evening, not until it is light  
The people of my village shun all of us, they blame my mother and not the war  
Pointing accusing fingers at my Mother, the call her a collaborator and a whore

My Mother does what she has to do, the money keeps my sisters and me alive  
If my Mother did not dance for gold pieces, I don't know how we would survive  
I wish that we could all leave this world, or like migrating birds, simply fly away  
I see my Mother preparing herself for the evening, there's nothing more to say

And the 100 year war of Firenation ambition continues to go on without a care for all of those who are innocent and suffer from the injustice


	21. Duel Under the Empty Sun

This is a poem about a woman's honor and a man who vows to protect it. In the 17th to 19th centuries, it was common for men to settle their differences with "A Duel." Usually, with single shot pistols. But in the Firenation; men settle their score with...The Agni Kai. **Mature Subject Matter...Please Be Advised:**

**Duel...Under The Empty Sun:**

Inside a place where men gather to laugh and drink  
Words are sometimes said by those who don't think  
Then someone said something, I never heard before  
That the woman I planned to marry, was a wh***

I might have been drunk, but I challenged those lies  
As I pointed with my angry finger, between his eyes  
Take back those words you said, I might just forget  
If not, I'll challenge you to an Agni Kai, to the death

He said he had no intention, and would not apologize  
He said he was telling the truth, I said, that he lied  
He claimed that my lover, knew the touch of a man  
And pleasured them in ways only spouses understand

Angi Kai would take place, under the heat of the Sun  
The Zenith of the day, when the first half of it is done  
Two men will face eachother, one will live, one will die  
Under the disinterested sun, under the Firenation sky

I went to see my lover, she has the right to know why  
Her lover will fight for her honor, but her lover might die  
She asked me to forgive him, but I don't undertand why  
She didn't explain, she bowed down her head and cried

I held her like a child, I could tell that the time was near  
She said words, but a man hears what he wants to hear  
I said I will return for her, after this challenge was done  
If not, light a lantern for me, under a light of setting sun

In an open field, some men asked, if my enemy will recant  
He says it's the truth, I rub my hands with a fragrant plant  
We take a moment of silence, to say prayers or meditate  
And in a moment, both of us with unleash our mutual hate

With no other recourse, we face eachother, ready to die  
I cannot allow this individual, to spread these vicious lies  
We bow our heads, not out of respect, but it's tradition  
The time for the duel begins, I must bury inside inhibition

We move like celestial clockwork, under the blood red sky  
Two men now meet to fight, but only on of us will survive  
His palms glow orange and fire is released, from his hands  
I feel the heat of his anger, like the hot dry desert sands

I move so quickly, like a bird escaping from a tiger's grasp  
I set myself as I retailiate, with one of my own fire blasts  
He avoids my attack, like a hummingbird, fast on his feet  
He fires again, I fall to the ground, and craw to my retreat

He comes closer as if to burn my face with his own hands  
I wrestle him to the ground, this fighting duel, man to man  
I'm holding his arms now, trying to keep them both in check  
Our hands untangle, as I feel a painful burn under my neck

I roll away with burning embers, dancing on my facial hair  
I throw dirt on his eyes, the sun watches, silent in the air  
I place my hands on his face and chest, I demand he yield  
He says no, and I incinerate him, he burns on an open field

My lover comes running now, she runs and passes me by  
She kneels over the man, that I had just sentenced to die  
She screams out to me that all the words he said was true  
I was married to him, but I cheated, I fell in love with you

I bow down my head, and I cover my face with my hands  
And in my foolishness, I've just murdered an innocent man  
The sun is setting, with tears in my eyes, I leave for home  
I leave her crying over her husband, I will live my life alone

Sometimes there are painful consequences when one lover is deceived by another. As was with this poem


	22. The Future of What is Destiny

This is a poem of mentorship. Imagine Monk Gyatso is talking to Aang overlooking a balcony as they prepare sweetened pastries. Monk Gyatso wants to tell the young Avatar about the things that are... and the things that will be. At the end of the poem Monk Gyatso talks of Aang's destiny.

**  
Monk Gyatso to Aang...The Future of What is Destiny:**

There are things in life young Avatar  
That are difficult to understand  
This world, a contrast of opposites  
Like those of a woman and a man

Each side makes its own contributions  
It help creates balance in the world  
The differences are quite obvious  
Visualize a boy and a girl

Imagine a girl is a flower  
She needs love and care to help her grow  
And if she is nurtured carefully  
The flowers beauty will start to show

She will mature and be a woman  
You will see the sunrise in her eyes  
Never forget, my young Avatar  
Woman is the other half of the sky

A boy is like a wildflower  
Sometimes he could appear as a weed  
He must try to avoid temptation  
And not give in to his lustful needs

He will mature to become a man  
And one day he will seek out a wife  
Others will chose that for their future  
Ours is to seek balance, the ascetic life

I see visions of your future, Aang  
Pay attention and listen to me  
You may not understand all this now  
For love will alter your destiny

A young woman will steal your heart  
And in the future, she'll save your life  
She will be part of your destiny  
The Avatar will make her, his wife

Aang gives Monk Gyatso a blank stare. Aang is too young to fully appreciate the wisdom that is found in his Master's words.


End file.
